


Oh! Darling

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Marauders' Era, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: James sees Sirius as a friend with benefits, until Lily sees him as something more. Sirius always saw James as something more.





	Oh! Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally for my [Come Together](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=ficbymarks&keyword=Come+Together&filter=all) series of fics.  


* * *

Sirius could still smell James on his pillow, as he tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. Growling, in his low, guttural Padfoot tones, he parted his curtain and flung the wretched thing across the room. He didn't need a stupid pillow, anyway. A loud snore stopped and a muffled shout of "Ow!" was heard as Peter was hit in the face. 

"Sorry, Peter," he managed to get out, though his voice was breaking. 

"S'ok," came the sleepy reply. 

Snores soon filled the room again, as pillowless Sirius scrutinised each thread in the underside of his canopy. Frustrated, he grunted and flipped over to his belly. Damn it! The sheets smelled of James, too. Sirius leaped out of bed, finding sleep to be an impossibility that night. Quietly, he crept to the Common Room, his stomach dropping to his knees when he saw the sight before him. 

James was murmuring something into Lily's ear and she was giggling. She turned to face him and their faces met; the wet sounds of their lips crashing together filled Sirius' ears. He wasn't going to cry. He was _not_. 

It wasn't like the feelings James had for Lily were new. He'd always had them, just like he'd always had feelings of a different kind for Sirius. Sirius just never expected Lily to _return_ those feelings. Silently, Sirius cursed James for finally figuring out how not to be a git in public as well as in private. 

He stormed out of the portal door, not caring that it'd draw James and Lily's attention, not caring that a roaming teacher or that wretched, bony kitten of the new caretaker would probably catch him. Sirius had never been a cat lover. 

Making his way towards the kitchens, he tickled the pear in the painting, ignoring the various, fawning house elves once he stepped inside. He merely sat at a table, head slumped into his hands and thought of the events earlier that evening. 

The bed smelled like James because they'd said their farewells. Not farewells from friendship, Sirius knew that, but from whatever...activity they'd been getting up to most nights. Sirius knew that too much firewhiskey one night in Sixth Year was what initially brought them together and he hated himself for getting hard at the mere thought of a pliant, drunk James arching his hips and thrusting his erection down Sirius' throat. 

If that had been it, Sirius could have chalked things up to a mistake, but they'd met time after time. James would sneak into Sirius' bed and vice versa. Most nights, no alcohol was involved. Sirius stayed with the Potters over the summer, discovering new and exciting ways to make James come. As it turned out, James rather fancied sex in public places. Though not as much of an exhibitionist as his friend, Sirius was only too happy to comply. 

Then, they'd returned to school. James and Lily were made Head Boy and Girl. Sirius admitted to himself that he was in love with his best friend and James admitted he was in love with the Head Girl. He told Sirius they could only be friends and he hoped it'd be easy. 

"We'd just been friends with benefits, right? I bet plenty of blokes would be willing to provide you with those benefits. Remus, maybe?" 

Sirius felt that if the moment had been played back in slow motion, one could pinpoint the exact second that James ripped his heart from his chest and did a tarantella on the remains. 

He couldn't hate James; he loved him. He couldn't hate Lily, either. She knew nothing about the two of them and Sirius sure as hell wasn't about to tell her. She'd been all James had wanted since third year. 

Sirius probably should have realised that. 

***


End file.
